villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dennis Nedry
Dennis Nedry is the main human/tertiary antagonist of the first installment of Jurassic Park franchise, who appears to be a troublesome and overweight computer-network engineer for the successful dinosaur-cloning faculty he was ordered to program without many details on what the park actually did and was called to the island to fix numerous bugs in the system. Due to the low salary that left him struggling to make a living, Nedry turned on park owner John Hammond and stole dinosaur embryos to a rival theme park that has failed to make their own dinosaurs. His meddling resulted in the dinosaurs escaping and running amok, as well as the deaths of several characters in the film. In the film adaptation, he is portrayed by Wayne Knight, who also portrayed Al McWhiggin, Krudsky and Emperor Zurg. ''Jurassic Park'' John Hammond refused to pay him any extra money for his work. Eventually, Lewis Dodgson of Biosyn (a rival company) offered Nedry $1,500,000 to steal embryos worth of 15 dinosaur species from Jurassic Park's labs. In order to do this—and make a swift escape from the visitor center and drive away in a jeep—Nedry had to shut down the park's security systems, including the electric fences surrounding the dinosaur paddocks, with the exception of the raptor fences. Without power, the electric fences shut down, thus allowing the dinosaurs to escape. Later that night, Dennis was driving toward the docks when he got lost during the bad storm and accidentally hit a stack of logs. His car got stuck, so he had to get out and use a winch to help him get out of this dilemma. Unfortunately, while looking for a tree to tie the other end of the winch to, he came across a juvenile Dilophosaurus. Dennis, not knowing of their aggressive nature since he knew nothing about dinosaurs, tried to shoo it away with a stick. This was a failed attempt, and the Dilophosaurus began spraying venom in Dennis's chest and his eyes. Dennis, now blind, attempted to make his way for his car. He wiped the venom off of his eyes and got in the car. Upon closing the door he looked to his left and saw that the Dilophosaurus had found its way into the car, where it began to eat Dennis alive. Gallery Nedry.png Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park).jpg|Dennis Nedry being attacked by the Dilophosaurus Dead Nedry02.jpg|Dennis Nedry's corpse as seen in Jurassic Park: The Game Legodilonedry.jpg|Lego Dennis Nedry being chased by Dilophosaurus, as seen in the Lego Jurassic World video game poster. TriviaCategory:Science Fiction Villains * He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villains later on. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Genius Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Crackers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hungry Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Internet Trolling Category:Scapegoat Category:Perverts Category:Lego Villains Category:Dimwits